


Gamzee: Have nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Humanstuck, M/M, Nightmares, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzees somewhat traumatic childhood left him with only two fears, his father, and not being able to defend Karkat if he needs too some day. The nightmares will haunt him forever, but what if the real thing comes into play?<br/>Also, Gamzee and Karkat fight over who gets to be the big spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee: Have nightmares

He was bolting down endless corridors, the heavy footsteps of something large, and far too human following him strode for stride. He could feel the hot breath on the back of his neck every now and then. It kept him running at full speed. Bolting around corners and nearly running face-first into walls. But he kept at it. Sheer terror had enveloped him. It was swallowing him whole as he continued down a long passage. And hit a wall. His heart jumped into his throat, choking him, as he wheeled around, his back hitting the wall and his shoulders pressing against the cold roughness. His wide eyes landed on none other than his father. 

The other makara was even taller than his 6'4 son. And thick tree-trunk arms, corded with thick muscle, lifted an empty beer bottle in one hand. Broken on one end, the other hand boasted a studded leather belt. Oh fuck Just as the large man swung with the beer bottle, the pain seemed to lash through the scars on his face again. Then as the belt almost came down, it changed, he was watching from begin his father. And Karkat was the one cowering against the wall in terror. The belt came down with a horrible sound and literally tore the poor kids shirt. The next blow brought Karkat to his knees. And gamzee cried our for him. Reaching out to try and stop his father. But to no avail. The large man didn't even notice when Gamzee stepped in front of Karkat to defend him. The belt simply went through his body and opened the skin on Karkats neck. It brought the small male to all fours. Choking and trying to regain his breath. It felt like years as Gamzee was forced to watch. Unable to run away or look away from the horrible scene. Karkat had his arms knocked from under him and the belt brought down across the back of his neck. Gamzee wanted to cry or kill his father. He couldn't fucking DO anything. Then Karkat was lying on the ground. Choking on his own blood. Gamzees father waltzed away. Finished with his twisted game. Gamzee ran to Karkats side and knelt next to his friend. Karkats breath was wet and rattled in his chest, and his eyes were blurry as they focused on him. 

"You let him-"*cough*"You let him do this." Gamzee shook his head as tears welled in his eyes. 

"N-No. Bro I tried to-" The smaller male silenced him with a glare. 

"You're as w-worthless as he makes y-you out to be." Karkat rasped before he broke off coughing and turning his head so he could spit the blood onto the floor. 

"Fuck you Gamzee." He snarled. It was so clear, considering that Karkat was dying. 

"Karbro-" "No. Fuck you gamzee." The last word was oddly loud. Then Karkat reached up and grabbed his shoulder. Sharp pain digging into his shoulder. He yelped in pain as nails sunk down into his skin. 

~~~ 

"Gamzee." Gamzee tried to block the voice out. 

"Gamzee. Wake up." The pain in his shoulder was really there and it sucked. 

"Come on Gamzee. You've been yelling in your sleep for like an hour. Wake up please." He felt a weight press down on the surface he was on and something warm worm between his arms to snuggle against his chest. He felt someone kiss his jaw and was slowly realizing that he was awake. Karkat was here. Safe in his arms. Letting out a relieved sigh. He nearly crushed Karkat in a tight hug. Letting out a shaky breath as the nightmare played over in his head.

"Careful fuckwit! I may not be breakable. But you're the freaking hulk so cool it with the bone reconstruction!" Karkat almost shouted. Gamzee guiltily loosened his grip and Karkat   
looked up at him with a growl. Only for the scowl to fade as he saw the tears on Gamzees face. His friend sat up and carefully leaned over Gamzee, who stayed perfectly still. Watching Karkat and wishing he had the smaller man back in his arms again. 

"What's wrong Gamzee. I've never seen you upset from a nightmare before." Karkats tone softened and he brushed his friends tears away with gentle fingers. Karkat always said he was a shit friend. But moments like this made all the difference. And seeing how Gamzee hated lying to his friend, he closed his eyes and leaned into Karkats soft touch while the smaller male ran his fingers through Gamzees hair. 

"Just a nightmare brother. Well. Not really. I would say it was some wicked shit to get me all up and realizing how much I really motherfuckin care about you." Gamzee sighed faintly. Rolling over so his head was in Karkats lap. The smaller man didn't miss a beat. Combing his fingers through Gamzees hair and resting a hand on his not-stinging shoulder. 

"Gamzee... You've already told me this stuff. I know that I'm you're best friend." Karkat murmured. His fingers curled into Gamzees heavy ebony locks. The fingers of his other hand tracing the lines of Gamzees tattoos. Something karkat knew was soothing for his friend. 

"either way. It was motherfuckin hell. Shit got bad. You di- Well, you did motherfuckin' yell alot I guess." Gamzee murmured, pressing his face into Karkats knees and hugging his friend around the hips. 

"I always yell alot, you wouldn't be upset by that. What's wrong." Karkat frowned, petting Gamzees hair and rubbing his shoulder. 

"My dad... He motherfuckin killed you." Gamzee murmured, holding back tears as he remembered the horrible sound of that studded belt hissing through the air. Then the pained cry that followed. He took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. Forcing the thought back out of his mind. 

"Oh, Gamzee." Karkat murmured. Draping his arms around Gamzees shoulders and getting him to sit up. Karkat then crawled into his friends lap, one leg on either side of Gamzee so he was sitting on the bed, Gamzees ankles folded behind him. He wrapped his arms around Gamzee and leaned his head on his friends chest. Gamzee shuddered with a silent sob as his long arms snaked around Karkat and held him close. Karkat hated seeing Gamzee like this. He liked the Gamzee he could grumble about and yell at to hide his affection for his best friend. But when Gamzee was upset. Karkat was always gentle with him, careful not to yell at him, fearing that he would only upset Gamzee further. So he just settled for weak humor. 

"Well, I'm gonna stick around here and be the small shouty friend for a long time okay? You can't get rid of me that easily." Karkat soothed, his hands brushing up and down Gamzees back as he rested against Gamzees chest. The taller man let out a weak chuckle and patted Karkats hair. 

"Sounds good brother." He murmured. His voice was slightly shaky from tears. But Karkat was glad to hear a smile in it. He sighed a bit and just relaxed, he would stay there for as long as Gamzee needed him. Which, this time, meant he fell asleep in his friends arms. He woke up there too. Gamzees body pressed against his back, and Gamzees curves slotting perfectly against Karkats. The smaller man rolled over and sighed as he brushed his fingertips down Gamzees cheek. Kissing his nose, before he settled back down with the tall man. He wouldn't trade anything from having to take care of this overgrown puppy. He really did love Gamzee, even if he had found the lanky guy annoying when they first moved in with eachother. Gamzee had a habit of leaving socks everywhere. Like seriously fucking EVERYWHERE. He did the weirdest shit, and the bathroom always smelled like his body spray. But Karkat wouldn't room with anyone else now. He belonged to Gamzee and Gamzee belonged to him. Common knowledge nowadays. 

"Dimwit." Karkat muttered affectionately as he settled down in Gamzees muscled arms to sleep some more. 

 

~~~

 

Gamzee looked at his phone with dread. He had gotten a call the other day. His fathers charges had been served, and the man was being let out of jail. Christ. This life was about to become his own hell. There had at least been some desperate security knowing that his dad was in prison for domestic abuse. But... well. He feared for himself, his mother, his brother, but mostly Karkat. His father hated him enough that he would kill Karkat just because Gamzee lived with him, or because Gamzee cared about him. So for a few days, he was violently on edge. He jumped at the slightest sound, and his blood ran cold when the pizza delivery guy knocked on the door. God, he was so freaked out by this shit. It was ridiculous. 

It was a lazy Saturday evening for the two. Gamzee was dozing with his head in Karkats lap, his legs slung over the arm of the couch, while Karkat watched a Romance movie called The Lakehouse. Something that didn't interest Gamzee really. So the Makara slept and let Karkat pap his face when the vantas was upset by something in the movie. The heavy knock on the door startled them both, Gamzee jumped and sat up, yawning. 

"I got it bro." He patted his friends shoulder as he got to his feet and wandered to the door. But the second he opened it. He wished he hadn't. There was his father, filling up the doorway. A feral look in his eyes. oh god. Before gamzee had time to think, he was thrown back and hit the counter with a crack of splintering tile and possibly bone. He slid to the floor with a groan as Karkat shot to his feet in surprise and fear. 

"YOU." The larger Makaras accusing roar practically shook the rafters. Gamzee levered himself to his feet, staggering slightly and wincing, blood stained the back of his hoodie as ti dripped out of his dark curls.

"You got me landed in that hell!" Gamzees father yelled furiously. Advancing on karkats, now silent, roommate. Gamzees eyes slid down his fathers arm to rest on the studded belt hanging from the mans thick fingers. Of course. The first strike didn't surprise him. Across his cheek, it splattered his blood onto the floor. But this time, he didn't wait for the second strike. His body acted, the only thing on his mind was protecting Karkat. Who was standing silently in horror as Gamzee grabbed the belt on the downswing. Kicking his fathers hand and throwing the belt behind himself. Gamzees father attacked him in earnest. Karkat ended up creeping around the brawling pair as Gamzee was slammed into walls, thrown to the floor. There was soon blood everywhere. cracked bits of drywall, and Karkat slipped into the kitchen. Muttering 'weapon, weapon, weapon.' under his breath as he stayed behind the counter so he wouldn't be seen. Finally, he grabbed a knife, and ended up throwing himself at the larger Makara the next time Gamzee was down. Gamzee was making a valiant effort. But his father was larger and obviously stronger. Karkat didn't even get a chance to strike before he was sent flying. The guy had swatted him away like a fucking FLY. he tumbled over the couch and hit the base of the entertainment stand, the knife had caught him across the chest and left a shallow cut. He was left dazed and staring at the ceiling as he heard something change in the fight. 

When he stumbled to his feet, he saw what it was, Gamzee was winning now. The grand highblood yowled in pain as gamzees long nails slashed down the side of his face, then he was kneed in the groin, and Gamzee kicked the back of his neck viciously when the man was low enough. The old man toppled to the floor with a groan and Gamzee kicked him in the gut, then the throat. Causing the man to gasp and choke loudly as Gamzee drove the heel of his boot into his fathers temple. 

"Don't motherfucking touch my friends motherfucker." Gamzees voice was a rough snarl that scared the shit out of Karkat, after kicking the larger man in the temple, Gamzee ended up swaying and staggering to the floor, His nose was bleeding, his lip was split, and a huge bruise covered almost the whole left side of his face. That didn't even count the wounds under his clothes. Karkat cast one look over at the inert form of Gamzees father. Before he walked over and plopped down in front of his friend. Then crawled forward into Gamzees arms. Sheltered, trembling slightly, against Gamzees chest as he closed his eyes. One of the people who heard the fight showed up, a couple of their neighbors actually, Kanaya was the one who actually had the sense to call the cops. Before she ran off and returned with tea and shock blankets. After covering Karkat and Gamzee, she gently got each of them to take a mug of tea. Being a mother, she was gentle and quiet, and seemed to know just what to do. She patted Karkats back gently, before she retreated to the hall with the others. Waiting for the police. 

Gamzee ended up in a holding cell after he was stitched up, but released when Karkat explained exactly what happened. Kanaya, being the worried mother she was, invited the pair to stay in her guest room. Her kids eyed the beaten up makara warily before Kanaya introduced them and told the kids what had happened. So of course, Gamzee and Karkat ended up sitting on the couch in eachothers arms, answering the small childrens questions while Kanaya cooked in the kitchen. Karkat was just glad there was a family friend in the building. Both of them declined dinner and went straight to bed. After Gamzee had laid down, Karkat ended up laying down behind him and hugging him around the shoulders, he was lying so Gamzees head was against his chest and his knees pressed to like, Gamzees lower back. 

"What the motherfuck are you doing?" Gamzee laughed, rolling over to face Karkat. Karkat scowled at him and poked his cheek.

"Cuddling the hero, you get to be little spoon for once. You deserve it." Karkat grumbled.

"Nah man, How am I gonna make sure you're safe if you're behind me?" Gamzee raised an eyebrow.

"Hold onto my hands. I dunno, now shut the fuck up and roll over." Karkat huffed. 

"Well Damn bro." Gamzee laughed, before just wrapping his arms around Karkat and lifting him easily.

"I have a better idea." He declared, laying Karkat on his back. Karkat rolled his eyes and folded his arms. Before Gamzee had ducked down and pressed his lips to Karkats calmly.   
Pressing a lingering kiss there. Before his arms slid under Karkat, his elbows pressed to Karkats hips, and his hands splaying out under Karkats shoulders. Then Gamzee just laid   
down with his head on Karkats stomach. Leaving the stunned man to flush and tangle his hands in Gamzees hair. His legs were on either side of his sweet roommate and he poked Gamzee lightly with his foot.

"You're a fucking sap. We're settling this as soon as we're back in our own place. Asshole." Karkat muttered. Running his hands over Gamzees back. Before draping one arm around him and tangling his other hand in Gamzees soft black locks.

"Sounds good bro." Gamzee yawned, before promptly passing out right there.   
When Karkat joked to his other friends about wanting Gamzee between his legs, this wasn't really what he meant, but he was still loving every second.


End file.
